Main source
The stars and EPs previewed what's ahead following Juliette's shocking death in the season four finale. Grimm''fans can stop holding out hope for Juliette ('Bitsie Tulloch') to come back from the dead this coming season. "Anything could happen but no," series boss '''David Greenwalt' told fans Saturday at Comic-Con when asked about a possible resurrection. On Saturday, Greenwalt joined stars David Giuntoli, Russell Hornsby, Silas Weir Mitchell, Reggie Lee, Sasha Roiz, Bree Turner '''and '''Claire Coffee, and fellow executive producers Jim Kouf and Norberto Barba to discuss the impact of Juliette's death and other teases on what's to come. It’s a huge decision to do something like that. I can't say we're jumping up and down with joy," said Greenwalt. "It seemed like the next step that had to happen to the show." Added Kouf: "Sometimes you just have to go with it because it’s the right thing for the characters to do." Greenwalt did say that Juliette "will come back in flashbacks more than likely," but a big focus of the coming season will be the new addition in Nick's life: his baby with Adalind. "He lost his girlfriend, he lost his mom, he loses something in the first episode next season. I think the baby is the reason for me to keep going," said Giuntoli. "Adalind and I have to co-parent which is going to be so bizarre." Read More 'Grimm' Creators on Finale's Surprising Death and How the Series Will Get "Even Darker" Adalind also will feel the pressure to step up as a new mom. "I think really this baby is all she's got again in the world but I think now she has so much more perspective," said Coffee. "She's lost her powers again, but I think this time the focus really will be the baby." Although Nick and Adalind will be welcoming a baby – or perhaps because of that – Greenwalt sounded skeptical when asked whether Monroe and Rosalee will also have a child. "You can't have too many babies on a show like this," he said. Rosalee will be dealing with far bigger issues this season. "She came on the scene very guarded and alone and dealing with a past of addictions," said Turner. "She's found new meaning in her love and in the love of her life. I think her addictions come back into the storyline and that causes some major problems for the couple. … She really struggles with her past skeletons that come back." She won't be the only one struggling this season. "I hear it's going to be a hard freshman year for me but well see what happens with that," Lee said when asked what's next for Woo. Greenwalt said the entire group will be tested. "This year is going to be the rise of the Wesen. Its going to be kind of revolutionary-type Wesen group that wants to wreak havoc upon every one of our beloved people," he said. However, there are a few positive things ahead. Hank will find love, the executive producers teased, and there will be "political opportunity" for Sean. The executive producers also revealed some of the big plans in store for the show's 100th episode, which is coming up this season. "We're going to explain the damn keys," said Greenwalt, which elicited roars from the crowd. "We still don’t know what they do but by god we're going to explain it." In the line with that, Roiz said season five gets "back to a lot of the mythology of season one." However, Greenwalt saved one of the best season five teases for last. He said, "We're going to do the Loch Ness monster coming up," he said. "We're going to explain that in the Grimm world." ''Grimm ''returns Friday, Oct. 30 at 9 p.m. on NBC. To sign up for Live Feed TV alerts for news and scoop on your favorite shows, please go to THR.com/FeedNews.